


On Senpai and Their Kouhai

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, The first of its kind, also a surprise at the end, er this has, i don't even know how to character Kai but I did, omf more rarepair, senpai kink, they're still in high school so, this is how much ilu soph, when don't i have a surprise amirite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can call me Kai, Tanaka-kun.” He automatically goes for the more familiar suffix and he feels Tanaka relax under his palm. Speaking of his palm, he removes it from Tanaka’s shoulder before he thinks anymore of the younger boy’s shoulder musculature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Senpai and Their Kouhai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophieloafy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieloafy/gifts).



> To my dear soph, I’m glad you finished your paper. Sorry this took like two days, but here is your reward. Shoutout to Jake tho for telling me to use the bleachers.

“Hey, Number 2!” Tanaka watches as the Nekoma Vice-Captain looks around, trying to find the person who called out his number in the empty gymnasium. Tanaka is laying on the bleachers, stomach down, chin resting on his hands. He grins when the Vice-Captain finally sees him.

“Oh, um..” It takes him a second, trying to remember what number Tanaka is. “Number..5?”

“Good memory!” Tanaka sits up, brushing his hands on his shorts. “I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke! Karasuno, wing spiker, year 2!” He sticks out one hand, warmly grinning at Nobuyuki.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Nobuyuki replies smoothly. “I’m Nobuyuki Kai, Nekoma wing spiker and Vice-Captain. I’m in my third year.” He calmly goes to shake Tanaka’s hand, but the younger boy dons a comically surprised look.

“Y-You’re..! S-Senpai..!” Nobuyuki pats the boy’s shoulder, trying to alleviate Tanaka’s belief that he might have insulted Nobuyuki by not being as respectful as he believes he should be.

“You can call me Kai, Tanaka-kun.” He automatically goes for the more familiar suffix and he feels Tanaka relax under his palm. Speaking of his palm, he removes it from Tanaka’s shoulder before he thinks anymore of the younger boy’s shoulder musculature.

“Y-Yes! Kai-senpai!” Tanaka immediately launches into passionate apologies and excited retellings of the day, completely missing Nobuyuki licking his bottom lip and the look the Nekoma player gives Tanaka. They start walking in sync out of the gym and towards the changing rooms. Tanaka is a pretty outspoken guy and Nobuyuki offhandedly wonders if he would be just as loud doing...other things.

They’re in the changing room when Tanaka suddenly stops talking and Nobuyuki has to pull his mind out of the gutter because the younger boy is looking at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“Sorry, could you repeat that, Tanaka-kun?”

Tanaka starts stuttering, waving his hands in the air. “U-Um...I just s-said th-that I-I’m glad to have learned f-from a guy as cool as you, Kai-senpai! I-I really learned a lot!” Tanaka’s blush deepens and he starts talking faster, speech morphing to rambling. He starts pulling off his shirt and Nobuyuki has to work a little harder to keep his eyes on Tanaka’s face. “A-And you’re more than cool! I think you’re kinda pretty-!! I-I-I-I-I..! Th-That s-sounded pretty...hehe..y’know...n-n-not th-that there’s anything wrong with that, because god knows I-I’m..!” Tanaka drops his shirt in his nervousness and cuts off all speech.

Tanaka turns immediately and Nobuyuki is stunned into silence. The younger wing spiker bends over to pick up his shirt and Nobuyuki cannot take his gaze off of Tanaka’s ass and before he realizes it, Tanaka’s bounding towards the door.

“S-Sorry to bother you, K-Kai-senpai! I’ll j-just..” And with that, Tanaka slips out the door without a look over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka runs all the way to the team room, mentally kicking himself. He slips in and everyone is fast asleep; Noya’s laying in both of their futons. He shuffles towards the libero, gently moving Noya’s arm before covering himself in his blanket. Noya immediately crawls into Tanaka’s self-made cocoon and wraps himself around the wing spiker, still completely unconscious.

Tanaka tries to get his thoughts away from Nobuyuki Kai because as it is, things are getting too warm and too uncomfortable with Noya wrapped around him like a koala bear. He shifts and something that shouldn’t be brushing Noya is brushing Noya and the sleeping libero nuzzles closer and Tanaka screws his eyes shut, but literally all he can see is stupid Nobuyuki Kai and his stupidly beautiful lips. He breathes out harshly from his mouth, but that does nothing to dissipate his raging hard on and he prays to anybody listening that he starts imagining frolicking puppies and not what Kai-senpai’s mouth could do to his--

It’s too late. It’s far too late. And Tanaka cries about his botched confession before he passes out in exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

Nobuyuki stares at the door looking like he just had the wind knocked out of him. He plops onto the bench, pressing his face into his hands. He’s somewhat sad that he let the moment slip away from him like that, but his lips tip into a smirk because this is, by far, a better outcome than he had imagined. Maybe he should have picked up on it; cute, little Tanaka and his abs of fucking steel and squishable butt  ~~and this he only knows because he may or may not have not so accidentally, accidentally bumped into Tanaka’s back once or twice during practice matches.~~

Tanaka with his cute, not-so-straight pining after that pretty manager of theirs. Nobuyuki bites his bottom lip, well-aware of and incredibly thankful for the empty locker room.

He pulls himself, half-hard, out of his shorts, carefully stroking himself to full-hardness with Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s face in mind. Nobuyuki leans back, remembering the day before, which was when the training camp started and Karasuno stumbled into the gym. Tanaka had only caught his eye at first because of the sheer volume of the boy’s voice. Tied with his equally loud best friend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke was hard to miss.

But he also remembers the golden tones of Tanaka’s skin and how his sweat glistened with every move he made. Nobuyuki pumps himself a little faster.

Nobuyuki decides he likes the way Tanaka says his name and calls him senpai. He clenches his teeth, imagining Tanaka pressed hard against the wall as he makes the younger boy beg for it. He imagines the keens and the moans that echo through the empty locker room. He can almost hear Tanaka scream senpai. He imagines himself absolutely wrecking Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Nobuyuki cums into his hand and he stands to make his way into the showers. There’s time yet.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka does his damndest the next day to not run into a certain Kai-senpai. He is completely out of his element here. Considering he doesn’t even know if he has an element when it comes to this whole having a huge crush on a guy who’s leagues above him and probably not interested at all. He wants to punch himself because this morning, just thinking about Nobuyuki’s lips doing sinful things on his torso forced him to run into a bathroom and knock a quick one out.

He’s actually been quite lucky (or unlucky because he really didn’t want to avoid the Nekoma Vice-Captain) and the day comes to a close without incident.

Except he’s fallen asleep on a bleacher in the gym and he is shaken awake by none other than Nobuyuki Kai. A quick glance around, finding no one else in the gym makes his heart race.

“K-Kai-senpai..!” His breath hitches in his throat and Nobuyuki thinks this is too adorable.

“Did I do something wrong, Tanaka-kun?” The sound that comes from Tanaka sounds half strangled cat and half dying whale.

“N-No! Never! You didn’t!” He bites his lip and directs his gaze to his lap, completely sure that if he carried on, he’d only make more of a fool of himself.

“Tanaka-kun, look at me?” The boy only shakes his head and Nobuyuki sighs with a smile on his lips. Then with a lower, huskier tone he calls Tanaka again. “Ryuunosuke, look at me.”

At this, Tanaka looks up, not recognizing the tone or his first name in Nobuyuki’s voice. Nobuyuki reaches out, gently sliding his fingers along Tanaka’s cheekbone. His fingers trail down his face before taking a hold of Tanaka’s chin. Tanaka watches with wide, obviously hopeful eyes and bright, red cheeks as Nobuyuki leans forward. “Will you kiss me, Kai-senpai?”

Nobuyuki’s lips part into a smirk. “Would you like me to, Tanaka-kun?” Tanaka nods in response, not trusting his voice to work. When Nobuyuki kisses him, it’s exactly how he’s imagined and then some. Nobuyuki’s lips move smoothly over his, bottom lip worried between the Vice-Captain’s. Nobuyuki tips Tanaka’s head back gently as he moves forward. He slides into Tanaka’s lap, both boys bracing one hand somewhere behind Tanaka.

Nobuyuki licks Tanaka’s teeth and the boy parts his mouth and Nobuyuki immediately fills the new space with his own tongue. Nobuyuki’s kiss is hot and experienced and it has Tanaka trembling. Tanaka whimpers as Nobuyuki’s tongue gently caresses his and his whimpers turns into a groan when Nobuyuki drags his nails over Tanaka’s scalp. The younger boy slides his hips up into Nobuyuki at the feeling and that gives the Vice-Captain his opening.

“Is this your first time, Tanaka-kun?” He asks breathlessly, gently and slowly grinding into Tanaka.

“N-No.” Is Tanaka’s dazed response. His first time had been with the pierced Captain from Johzenji. And he and Noya have had sex a few times.

“Good.” Nobuyuki takes the hand Tanaka’s placed on his hip into one of his own. “Come, let your senpai teach you some things.” He pulls Tanaka up, and brings them to the space under the bleachers. It’s half-dark and half-light and the shadows that fall across Nobuyuki’s face make Tanaka’s insides swirl with heat.

Nobuyuki pulls him in, hands travelling down Tanaka’s torso before traversing along his waist. He smiles as he kisses Tanaka and the younger boy latches on to Nobuyuki. They pull back for a second and Tanaka can’t pull his gaze from Nobuyuki’s lips.

“Kai-senpai..” Nobuyuki slides his thigh between Tanaka’s legs and the Karasuno wing spiker immediately starts grinding into the older boy.

“That’s it...do what makes you feel good.” Nobuyuki chuckles into Tanaka’s ear and the boy’s head falls forward, leaning into Nobuyuki’s collarbone. “Tanaka-kun…”

“Haah..? S-Senpai..?” He looks up blearily and Nobuyuki patiently runs his thumb along Tanaka’s bottom lip.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Tanaka vehemently shakes his head.

“No. Please don’t stop, senpai. Please. I want this.” Tanaka’s hot breath blossoms across Nobuyuki’s cheek. “I want you, senpai.”

“Beautiful. I want you too.” Nobuyuki pulls off Tanaka’s shirt, immediately going for the younger boy’s collarbones. “Love the way you taste.”

“Please, Kai-senpai..!” Their time is ticking, Nobuyuki knows this, so his exploration of Tanaka would have to wait for another day - when they would have all the time in the world. He spins them around, pushing Tanaka’s back into the wall. He holds Tanaka’s wrists with one hand, pinning them above Tanaka’s head.

“Be a good boy and keep these here.” Nobuyuki pulls off his own shirt before pulling Tanaka’s shorts down. “So hard for me. What a good kouhai.”

Tanaka whimpers when Nobuyuki takes him in hand, jerking him off slowly. “Fuck! Senpai!” His fists clench above his head, but he doesn’t move. Nobuyuki pulls his own shorts down and off, lifting Tanaka’s legs to wrap around his waist.

He sticks two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet before pressing them against Tanaka’s opening. “Relax, that’s it.” His fingers sink into Tanaka and Nobuyuki groans loudly at the heat clenching around him. “There we go.”

“Nngh-!” Tanaka clenches back a moan when Nobuyuki’s fingers, long and thick, open him up. A few, quick pumps of his fingers later, Nobuyuki slips out, replacing his fingers with his precum leaking cock.

“Ah, such a good kouhai.” He sighs into Tanaka’s ear. Nobuyuki sinks further into Tanaka and he hisses with every slow inch. Finally, his dick is completely wrapped in Tanaka’s hot hole. “Fuck, you know what I’ll do to you next time?”

“Ah! Fu-Fuck! Senpai! Oh god!” Nobuyuki thrusts hard into Tanaka, their desperation apparent at the speed they’re going.

“I’d fuck you so hard.” He pulls on Tanaka’s earlobe with his teeth. Tanaka’s hands fall from their position above his head to around Nobuyuki’s shoulders. This gives the older boy better leverage. “I’d make you cum so much. I’d wreck you.”

Four, sharp thrusts into Tanaka has the boy nearly screaming.

“K-Kai-senpai! P-Please! Harder! Yes!” With a growl, Nobuyuki fucks Tanaka even faster.

“Louder, Tanaka-kun - haaah, so tight!” Tanaka’s heels dig into the flesh of Nobuyuki’s ass. “I want you louder.”

Tanaka doesn’t  know why, but he obliges his senpai (and it’s not just because Nobuyuki Kai is his senpai. There’s just something in the way Nobuyuki says his name, and in how Nobuyuki’s hands wrap around Tanaka’s hips.) “U-Uh! Yes! S-Senpai! Kai-senpai!”

Nobuyuki smirks as he hears the far-off echoes of his name through the gym. “That’s a good kouhai.” Despite the hard snap of his hips against Tanaka, Nobuyuki gently runs his fingernails over Tanaka’s head. “Let me take care of you.” Nobuyuki leans forward, swallowing Tanaka’s moans in his kiss.

Tanaka pulls back abruptly from Nobuyuki once the older boy grips Tanaka’s dick in one hand. “N-No! Kai-senpai! Th-That’s-! I’m-! A-Ah!”

“Oh, I know, baby.” Nobuyuki’s just as close to cumming as Tanaka. “Let yourself go, Ryuu. That’s it..”

Tanaka comes apart with a loud moan, gripping Nobuyuki hard while he grinds himself into the older boy’s hips. “Ah god, yes! Feels so good-nnngghh!” Nobuyuki groans into Tanaka’s shoulder when the boy clenches around him and he cums into Tanaka just moments after.

Nobuyuki exhales shakily, letting Tanaka down, but not letting him go. He wraps his arms around Tanaka’s waist, pulling him in and slanting their lips together. Tanaka wraps his arms around Nobuyuki’s neck and the older boy kneads the flesh of Tanaka’s hips under his fingers. When he pulls away, Tanaka looks at him with a glassy gaze.

That is, until a new shadow falls over both of them.

“You should know curiosity killed the cat.” Nobuyuki’s voice is still deep and rough and that makes a shiver go down Tanaka’s spine. He looks over Nobuyuki’s shoulder and spies the Nekoma Captain with his arms crossed and a smirk across his lips. But all of Kuroo Tetsurou’s bravado is shattered by the obvious reddening of his ears.

“Kuroo-san?” Tanaka doesn’t even bother to cover himself - his body is fantastic and he knows this very well, so he has nothing to hide.

“What? No senpai for me?” Kuroo pouts jokingly, but his smirk returns and it matches the one on Nobuyuki’s face. “Everyone’s asleep...so no one’s going to be coming by…” Both boys turn to Tanaka.

“Looks like we have some more time on our hands, Tanaka-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment! Or catch me on my tumblr @stillwritinghallelujah or my personal (noyasryuu)!


End file.
